US 2016/316566 A1 discloses a wiring board with built-in electronic component and method for manufacturing the same, wherein a multi-layer core substrate includes insulating layers and conductive layers such that the insulating layers include a central insulating layer in the center position of the core in the thickness direction, a first built-up layer including an insulating layer and a conductive layer such that the insulating layer has resin composition different from that of the insulating layers in the core, and a second built-up layer including an insulating layer and a conductive layer such that the insulating layer has resin composition different from that of the insulating layers in the core. The core has cavities accommodating the electronic components, respectively, and including a first cavity and a second cavity such that the first and the second cavity have different lengths in the thickness direction and are penetrating through the central layer at the center of the first and second cavities in the thickness direction.
US 2014/131084 A1 discloses a capacitor embedded substrate that can implement low impedance over a wide frequency band and improve heat radiation performance and signal transmission performance at the same time by embedding a plurality of capacitors having different capacitances in a laminated core and connecting the capacitors in parallel.
JP 2005-142178 A discloses a multi-layer printed wiring board with built-in electronic component, wherein a first wiring board with the electronic components mounted and a second wiring board with the electronic components mounted are laminated with the sides of the mounted components in face to face which each other wire via in interlayer insulating layer, thereby providing the built-in multi-layer printed wiring board with the components.
In the prior art it has been observed that including components in a multi-layer structure, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) packet has some shortcoming and problems. In particular, a combination of components having different thicknesses in the same embedded PCB package may often be challenged by an unsymmetrical or unbalanced embedded core structure. Main problems may be related to resin filling or may be related to warping performance of the core package. Further, in the conventional systems and methods, providing the appropriate connectivity of the included components with other circuitry within the printed circuit board may not in all situations be easily achieved.
Thus, there may be a need for a component carrier and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the component carrier which allows to reliably and efficiently embed components, such as electric and/or electronic components into a multi-layer structure in particular by applying a simple manufacturing method which is reliable and allows a flexibility for achieving the required electric connectivities of the embedded components. Further, the manufactured component carrier is desired to exhibit reduced warping performance.